


Five Nights at Freddy's: Lost and Adrift

by superkoola



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are now free from the pizzeria and are now roaming the streets, searching for the Man Behind the Slaughter! Along the way, they must also escape capture by Fazbear Entertainment for as long as they can.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Five Nights at Freddy's: Lost and Adrift

1987…

In a small town in Utah, there is an abandoned building located in a strip mall. It used to be a popular restaurant until a few nasty incidents involving five kids and a guard forced the restaurant to close down.

This is Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria!

On the front of the building is a sign greeting customers into the place. It consists of the Toy animatronics: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy (or Mangle), Balloon Boy, and the Marionnette. On the outside, it appears to be a colorful place of joy.

But inside, it is a different story…

The inside of the building was sparse, dull, and overall not one you would associate with a family restaurant. This is because, since the restaurant’s closing, the staff had to begin emptying the building for future demolition or retrofitting.

This includes the Toy animatronics. There are only footprints of where the animatronics would be at the room where the show stage was supposed to be. This is because the animatronics were taken away to be scrapped due to malfunctions in their facial recognition.

However, they didn’t get ALL of the animatronics…

Further back, there is a back room with the door labeled “Parts & Services.” In this part of the restaurant, there are several things left behind.

Inside are four animatronics lying on the floor, decaying and rotting away as they lay unused.

These are the classic animatronics: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox!

Originally from an old location, these four were taken to the new restaurant, not to be put on display, but to be used for parts. This explains why Bonnie has his face missing, and Chica had her hands missing, and her head detached from her lower jaw.

For a while, everything was quiet within the abandoned building…

Then, there was the sound of the front door opening and footsteps rushing inside.

The owner belonged to a man in his late 20s, and he was panicking. He looked around, searching for a place to hide. Further away, there was the sound of a gunshot, with a bullet hitting the wall nearby.

"Alright, asshole! Where are you?!" the sound of another man's voice boomed. The fleeing man screamed as he rushed into the Parts & Service room.

He stumbled inside, spotting the Withered Animatronics. He gasped slightly, taken aback for a moment before he decided to walk further inside to hide.

"You should've gotten the money when you had the chance!" the other man's voice called out again! The fleeing man cowered further into a corner, curling himself up as tears began to stream down.

"Oh, God, why? Why did I make that deal? Oh fucking God, please…" he whimpered. He shivered in place, not paying attention to the Foxy animatronic, slowly moving its head towards him…

Further outside, the pursuer aimed his revolver forwards, searching for his target.

"Where are you, motherfucker?" he hissed, cooking his gun.

**Ahhhhh! Huaaaackk!**

The armed man froze upon hearing a high-pitched scream and gurgling on the other side of the building. He stood still for a moment before curiosity got the better of him.

He eventually arrives at the Parts & Service room and notices a pool of blood oozing from one corner. The man scrunched up his nose from the strong smell! Still, he kept going, thinking that his gun would be more than enough to protect him.

He arrived at the corner and pulled out his flashlight before gasping to see the other man with a hole where the left eye was, followed by a mark going from said eye down to the throat.

He ranches at the sight for a moment, before he recovers, swallowing the bile that was rising up his throat.

"Oh God…what the hell happened?" he asked to himself. He then eyed Foxy, who was sitting nearby. The man noticed that blood was on the arm where his hook is. The man raised his brows for a moment.

“What the?” he asked.

A whirring sound to his left made him freeze, and he turned around to see the faceless animatronic, Bonnie, looking straight at him with his bright red eyes.

**_“Hey-Hey-Hey there, buckk-k-karoo! I hope you’re enj-j-j-oying your time at Freddy’s.”_ ** Bonnie said, body twitching with the voice glitching.

“What the?!” he asked as he stepped back. He didn’t want to stay here anymore: the man he was sent to kill was already dead, so there was no point in being here.

“Fuck this!” he said as he turned around, only to bump into a brown figure. He stumbled and looked up, seeing the band’s leader, Freddy Fazbear, looking at him.

**_“Uh-oh. L-L-L-Looks like someone wasn’t p-p-playing by the rules.”_ ** said Freddy. The man gasped as he aimed his pistol at Freddy. Freddy responded by stomping over and reaching over to him.

“STAY BACK!!” he shouted as he fired the entirety of his gun at Freddy. The bullets bounced off of his hide, but the force did make Freddy stumble back. Then, he heard more footsteps from behind him. He turned to see Bonnie and Chica approaching him rapidly. The man screamed and dove under Freddy’s swinging arms and ran towards the entrance.

**_“Now that wasn’t ve-ve-very nice!”_ ** the man heard a female voice, Chica’s, calling out. The man continued to shout in fright.

“What the fuck is this place?!” he asked once he approaches the main entrance.

He managed to flee and arrive at his car. The man then yanked open the door and climbed inside. He turned on the car ignitions, and the car started. He smiled as he sighed in relief and prepared to reverse before feeling the car jolt in place. He looked ahead and saw Freddy grabbing the front of the car.

**_“Where are you going? D-D-Don’t you want a prize before leaving as a souvenir?”_ ** asked Freddy. The man shouted as he looked around, searching for a way to get himself free.

However, the window beside him crashed, and he found himself being pulled out. He was then slammed onto the ground, the force breaking his hip bone.

He shouted in agony as he rolled onto his back, watching all four of the Withered animatronics approaching him, led by Freddy.

**_“You look broken. B-B-B-But don’t you fret. I-I-I-I-I can fix you right up...”_ ** Freddy stated, his voice growing more ominous as he lifted his left foot.

“No! NOOO!!” the man pleaded helplessly, just before the foot stomped onto his head, immediately crushing the skull as if it were watermelon. The body twitched and spazzed for a moment before it eventually laid still.

Freddy stared at the body before moving his foot out of the way, displaying the gruesome image.

For a while, neither animatronic made a movement, until Freddy looked around, investigating where they were: outside in the parking lot, with the town nearby, and other shops in the stripping mall. Freddy blinked as he then began to look around, searching for something...or, more specifically, someone.

Their caretaker: the Puppet...and she is not in the pizzeria, or anywhere.

Freddy looked down, now confused as to what to do. Then, he heard some footsteps from behind. He looked behind him and saw Bonnie looking at him, tilting his head. Freddy blinked and turned to look at Chica and Foxy, who were looking at him with confusion.

Freddy then looked at his hands and his microphone on his left hand. Ever since the man in the yellow rabbit suit took his life away, he always acts as the second leader, but he would always confide to the Puppet for guidance. Now, they are alone, with no one to keep each other company but each other.

Freddy then closed his eyes and closed his fists. Now, even if the Puppet is no longer with them, it is up to him to lead them to salvation. It is up to him to find the man who did this, and hopefully, find peace and move on…

**“W-W-We will find peace...we will go to-to-to heaven. We have to...”** he muttered to himself, eyes softening for a moment, before hardening.

Freddy then looked at the others and gestured them to follow him. They did so, and Freddy led them out of the parking lot and into the streets. Neither of them are sure where they will go, but they didn’t care: in the end, all of them are willing to do anything to rest, once and for all…

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**So, my first FNAF fanfiction (technically, my first one is a FNAF/BH6 fanfic, but it’s a crossover, so it doesn’t really count)! I’ll be honest, I love this franchise from its inception, and the now trending VHS tapes are what got me back into the franchise, and now I can’t stop thinking about it!!**

**Anyways, the idea that got me to do this is YouTuber GoldenLane Studios and their film series: The Two Evil Eyes! I love it, and I wanted to do my own story in a similar vein, but instead of Springtrap, it’s the main four! Golden Freddy will be here….I just gotta find a way to implement him in!**

**So...that’s all I have to say for now! I hope you enjoy it, please be respectful if you disagree. Constructive criticism is advised, and I hope you’ll stick around for more!**

**_(FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon!)_ **


End file.
